It Just Rains
by NariNari
Summary: Sasuke has a problem. Naruto has a system. Sometimes promises are broken, sometimes lies can't get you by, and sometimes it just rains. SasuNaru. See warnings inside.


**A/N:** I don't own Naruto.

**MATA!!!:** So, it's been awhile…WARNINGS: Addiction, homosexual relations, violence, abuse etc. Title is a line from ELLEGARDEN's _Space Sonic_.

**It Just Rains**

Sasuke stumbled through the door, water dripping from his soaked clothes and hair. He bumped into the table as he tried to shut the door quickly to keep the rain out. Tripping as he took off his sandals, the dark haired boy made his way into the living room where he fell. Sasuke lay on his side, sweat beading on his forehead, slightly clutching at his stomach with his eyes half closed, water pooling around him.

Even through his haze Sasuke's highly trained senses heard the feet padding towards him in the darkened house. He heard a sigh as he was rolled onto his back.

"Can you stand?" This was a common question to Sasuke. He knew he could probably stand, if given enough time, but he'd rather feel those soft, small hands helping him.

"No," He answered, then grinned so wide his eyes nearly shut. There was another sigh as he was helped to his feet.

"Put your arm around my neck." He was instructed. Sasuke did as he was bid and was rewarded by a warm pair of arms wrapping around his waist. "God, you're all wet."

"It's raining." The Uchiha was a full head taller than his helper so it was always awkward when they tried to go up the stairs, with Sasuke's arm around their neck, and their arms around his waist. If Sasuke hadn't been so far gone he would've used a transportation jutsu. Unfortunately, the first few times they tried that it ended in Sasuke puking all over the floor for about two hours, so walking was it.

They had a system. At first Sasuke had tried to hide his habit, but it become increasingly obvious as time went on and Sasuke felt no need to hide. It'd been about eight months now since the first time Sasuke arrived home in such a state, and that was when the system began.

Sasuke would come home, later than absolutely necessary, even for this kind of thing, and try to go up the stairs. If he couldn't make it then, the help would come. Sometimes, like tonight, he couldn't even make it to the stairs. He had no idea how the other knew when to help him and when to not, or where they came from.

When the system was still new the other had tried to help Sasuke up the stairs when he could do it on his own. Sasuke would become angry, and then the yelling would start. _They_ always hated the yelling, because Sasuke always said things he'd later regret, things that would hurt _them _so deeply, so thoroughly, it was a wonder why they even bothered to stay.

And when he made it up the stairs on his own, he'd find them asleep, as if they didn't even realise Sasuke had just come in the house. Sometimes, no, most of the time, they'd have a quick fuck before Sasuke would roll over and sleep off his haze.

But today wasn't one of those days. Sasuke felt his clothes being tugged off and he did little to help the process of his undressing. He stood there stark naked and perfectly still, while the other went to into the bathroom to get a towel. A towel was being rubbed on his soaked head, albeit a bit awkwardly from the height difference. When the towel moved away Sasuke swayed and hands were quick to steady him. He was dried quickly and pushed towards the bed, his little helper forgoing the attempt to get him into pyjamas. Not that Sasuke minded, he like being naked. He felt the covers being pulled over his chest and knew the other would be leaving soon. Lately, the other had just been walking out when they were done with Sasuke, they used to stay and bring Sasuke tea in the morning. The tea still came, but it was different.

Sasuke grabbed their hand and tugged it a bit, "Stay," he whispered.

There was a pregnant pause before the bed dipped as the other got in. Sasuke reached out and pulled the other closer, wrapping his arms protectively around them. Slowly, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on their forehead. He heard them sigh, and then Sasuke leaned in to whisper in their ear, just close enough so that the lips brushed when moved. "I love you, Naruto," Sasuke murmured.

---------------

"I love you, Naruto." The words floated heavily into Naruto's ear. He stiffened slightly, even though he _knew_ the words had been coming, he hadn't been expecting them.

Naruto said nothing in return, knowing Sasuke probably wouldn't remember what he said in the morning, anyhow. Naruto began thinking back to when his life had become this. It was a year ago when he and Sasuke had started this tentative relationship. Back then, neither of them had compromised for the other, their personalities clashing constantly, always trying to beat the other at his own game.

Then Sasuke started to show a bit of emotion, and that turned into affection and then Naruto let his guard down and stopped screaming all the time. It had only been nine months since they had moved in together, and now Naruto could barely recall the blissfully happy first one. It seemed so long ago to him. Now he couldn't believe he hadn't noticed this before. He remembered the first time Sasuke had arrived home in this state, the panic that had grabbed him when he thought his lover might have been injured. Then the wave of relief when he realised what was really going on.

Naruto had his suspicions, but he hadn't been sure about what until that first night. He'd learnt the signs, like a new jutsu, he knew when to help, when he'd need more than just a little. He would stay awake, lying on the couch, running through all the different scenarios and fears of what Sasuke could be doing at that moment. Was he wandering the streets? Was he in bed with someone else? A woman? His hands gripping her hips harshly like he did Naruto's while he thrust into her over and over? Or worse, were his fingers gliding down her body, lingering on only the most sensitive places before moving away and bringing her more pleasure than she'd ever known? Maybe, just maybe, he wasn't even alive.

And then the door would open, thankfully, the door always opened. When Naruto determined that he wasn't needed he would use a transportation jutsu to go back upstairs where he'd perform a false sleep jutsu as well. When Sasuke did make it to their room Naruto was normally awakened by wandering hands. He didn't enjoy the rough sex too much, because it was just that.

And that's how life had gone for him. After a few months of living together Sasuke's stoic tendencies returned, but Naruto, Naruto changed completely. Reserved and cold was the way most people described him now. The stress of worrying about Sasuke had turned into depression, a dark hole which he was quickly plummeting deeper and deeper in.

And then, then there were the lies. Lies that fell from Sasuke's mouth every night. It wasn't a series of lies, oh no, it was one lie. One single lie that was repeated over and over and over until Naruto would rather rip his own ear drums out than hear it again. It was the _only _thing Sasuke ever lied about, and it hurt Naruto more than anything else.

Naruto noticed that Sasuke's bare chest was becoming wet, he briefly wondered if Sasuke was _that _far gone before he processed that the wetness came from him. Slowly, the blond disentangled himself, careful not to wake the sleeping heir. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood rather shakily. Suddenly, Naruto was no longer concerned with waking up Sasuke. He rushed from the room, nearly tripping over the door stopper in his haste.

His tears were coming faster now, his vision had gone blurry about four stairs ago and it would be a wonder he could make it down the stairs unscathed. Naruto blundered his way to the couch, careful to make as little noise as possible and threw himself down on the soft cushions with a muffled cry.

Sobs came then, the sobs of agony that pained anyone who heard them. Who could ignore the pain that ripped through the body like a bullet? Who could control the cries of despair that clawed at throats with freshly sharpened nails?

Not Naruto; that was for sure.

His body arched away from the couch as he withered in anguish, fighting half heartedly to control his sobs, bestial screams, and the tears that seemed not to stop.

"Oh God!" he cried, hugging himself. What had brought this on? When was the last time he'd cried so heartily? When was the last time he'd cried, for that matter? Was this Sasuke's doing? His lies, his lies that Naruto had heard over and over and yet he had not been affected like this for months…why now? "Why?" he whispered as a fresh onslaught of sobs took over.

Naruto didn't often question why things happened any longer. He had long ago decided to accept things as they came, he supposed he'd come to the realisation about the time he'd come to the conclusion he'd probably never be accepted as Hokage(not without a little help). It was a painful realisation, but one he had to take with the icy hard reality of how things worked. Besides, how could he be Hokage when he was taking care of Sasuke all the time...

Sasuke...it always came back to Sasuke. In those rare moments when Naruto questioned himself, or the way things were around him, he found that most of the reasons all came back to Sasuke. Why did Naruto abandon his dream to become Hokage? Sasuke. Why did he continue to live this life of misery? Sasuke. He couldn't leave Sasuke, who would take care of him then?

_But who will take care of Naruto?_ A voice whispered, and Naruto shuddered. _He _would take care of Naruto.

Why Sasuke? Why stay for him? Why did Naruto continue to subject himself to such torture? The rain hitting the roof seemed to answer for him.

Because he loved him. Because he'd promised. He'd promised Sasuke he'd never leave him, and if there was one thing Naruto was it was honest. Even if Sasuke didn't love him, even if Sasuke lied to him, even if Sasuke yelled at him for nothing, even if Sasuke didn't care two bits about him. Which made Naruto wonder how he even loved him in the first place.

He supposed he'd always loved him, that proud spirit, the unnerving insight, the brooding genius, and the way Sasuke treated him more like an equal than most people ever had, but for Sasuke, it was unconscious; he didn't think about treating Naruto an equal, he just did.

"Sasuke," a choked cry escaped Naruto's lips and suddenly cold hands were grabbing his shoulders and hauling him around. Naruto looked up into the astonished face on the Uchiha heir.

"Naruto?" Sasuke whispered, searching the blue eyes longingly. The blond couldn't answer, his throat had stopped working the minute those hand had touched him, and he could hardly wipe away the tears with Sasuke's face so close to his. "Naruto," he said, this time with conviction, pulling the smaller body to his naked chest. He whispered his name over and over into those blond locks and Naruto felt tears wash over him anew. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I'm so, so, sorry."

Naruto let his tears fall down Sasuke's back as he clutched the naked body. "Sasuke," he whimpered.

"Shh," Sasuke hushed him. "It's okay, Naruto, I'm here. I'm here and I'm so very sorry." He placed a kiss into Naruto's hair, then his ear, cheek, forehead, eyelids, chin, and finally mouth.

When Sasuke's lips touched Naruto's, the blond melted. Sasuke's kiss always did have the power to bring Naruto to his knees, no matter how rough they were. He felt a prodding tongue against his lips and opened his mouth to grant it entrance. Their tongues swirled together, and Naruto made a little sound of approval as he was lowered down on the couch.

Sasuke pulled away and kissed the corner of his mouth, and chin, then worked his way down, suckling at the pulse point on Naruto's neck. "I'm sorry," Sasuke whispered again, and Naruto let his hands wander through the still damp ink hair and his eyes drift shut, tears forgotten. "I'll change, I promise."

Blues snapped open and the owner ripped Sasuke's head away from him and flew backwards on the couch.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted, angered. "What the fuck is the matter with you, you fucking dumb bitch!?" Naruto could only shake his head as he backed himself into the corner of the couch. Sasuke's mouth twisted into cruel sneer as he spoke again. "What? Are you too fucking weak to talk? Or so stupid you just forgot? Answer me! What the fuck is wrong with that fucking little head of yours?" Again, Naruto shook his head, trying to re gain his breathing.

He had heard it all before. Sasuke would change, because Sasuke was sorry and he loved him and he _promised_. But as soon as he'd come promises were forgotten and Naruto would be left with only broken words to comfort him. Suddenly, it was all so clear. Sasuke wasn't going to change, and even if he did, Naruto didn't think he could wait that long to witness it. Sasuke would continue to drag him around by the collar and he'd continue to follow. And that's how it would, how it _would _be. No...not this time...

"I said answer me, dammit!" Sasuke's arm reeled back and before Naruto could stop him he felt a fist colliding with his face. Naruto's head snapped back in a manner that was painful to watch. Sasuke stood; seemingly ready to strike the boy again as soon as he recovered. "You fucking useless little bastard!" Sasuke shouted. "Is this what you want!?" he grabbed Naruto by the collar. "You do this on purpose, don't you!? You know how much I love you! Why do you do this to me!? What? You think you can do better than me!? No one would have you! You fucking piece of trash! What the fuck can you do anyway!?" He almost spat. "What, you think you can be Hokage!? Who the fuck would make a useless piece of rubbish like you Hokage!? You're not worth the effort. You know why everyone's so nice to you now, don't you!? Because _I _made it that way! You're nothing without me, fuck, you're nothing _with _me! God, why do you always do this! You do this so you can feel like the victim, so I'll feel sorry for you, or something. Not going to happen, Uzumaki, you'll get what you deserve and only that!" Sasuke's arm moved to strike again, but this time, Naruto was ready.

Instead, Sasuke's blow was stopped with a small hand that closed menacingly around his fist. Naruto's head was bowed, so Sasuke was unable to see his expression and Naruto his. Sasuke looked on, a bit shocked, as Naruto began speaking so quietly Sasuke had to strain to hear him.

"Get what I deserve?" he repeated. "Only get what I deserve?" His head shot up to glare at the dark haired boy before him. Sasuke almost took a step back when he saw Naruto's eyes; they burned red in the way they did only when he'd lost control of Kyuubi, but it was his expression that worried Sasuke the most. Sasuke had seen this particular look only a few times and of those times he was only glad he wasn't on the receiving end of such a look.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, anything, to get Naruto to stop looking at him like that, but he was beaten to it.

"I'll tell you what I deserve, Sasuke, I deserve to be treated with some semblance of respect," he stood as he spoke. "I deserve to go to sleep when I want without having to worry about your stupid drunken ass stumbling in here and not being able to make it up the stairs or out dead in the fucking streets somewhere! I deserve to be 'loved' by someone who doesn't think so little of me and I deserve to love someone who _actually _loves me! I deserve to be told the truth! And I deserve to be able to dream!" He took a step forward. "You stole all that from me and more! The name calling, the rough sex, the hitting, everything! You stole my life from me, Sasuke, and you know what? It's time I got it back!" And suddenly the fire in Naruto's eyes sparked and Sasuke wasn't sure when he'd been this scared or if he had ever been for that matter. And the fist him so hard he was sent reeling into the nearest wall, a whole bursting through it with Sasuke landing in the next room.

Sasuke only saw flashes of fire before he was being picked up and thrown back into the living room. He landed on the coffee table, smashing it in the process and lay in the debris. He stood quickly, but Naruto was already at his side throwing him into the couch with such force that it flipped, causing Sasuke to hit his head on the wooden floor and go unconscious.

Naruto stood over his battered and naked boyfriend, he had blood running down his face and his body was covered in small cuts. He could even see the bruises beginning to form on that pale skin. His breathing was ragged as he watched for signs that Sasuke was waking up, and he could feel his control on Kyuubi return as the fox retreated to the inner most part of his mind.

Below him, Sasuke twitched and moaned. He looked up and saw Naruto standing over him and quickly tried to stand, but Naruto bent down, his feet on either side of Sasuke.

"Sasuke," he whispered hoarsely. "Sasuke, I love you. I've always loved you and I always will. But, I'm leaving."

Sasuke's eyes widened at the notion. Naruto had never said that to him. Even with all the things Sasuke had done to him over the months, he'd never thought Naruto would leave him. Naruto was tough, he could take a hit better than anyone Sasuke had ever seen, insults had been thrown at him like kunai since before he could remember and he brushed them all off like it was nothing, and he loved whole heartedly, earnestly, selflessly. No, the thought had never crossed Sasuke's mind because...

"You promised!" he whispered harshly as Naruto stood with a sigh. "You promised you'd never leave me!"

"I did, didn't I?" Naruto said more to himself than Sasuke. "Things change, Sasuke." Sasuke only watched as Naruto headed for the door. He wouldn't beg for the stupid dobe to stay. Uchiha's didn't beg and Sasuke didn't need him anyway.

Yet he couldn't help the panic that seized his chest when Naruto put his hand on the doorknob. He turned slightly to Sasuke and whispered, "Goodbye, Sasuke." And then he was gone into the rain.

Naruto walked through the rain with a small smile on his face. His tears mixed with the sweet rain water, but he could care less if anyone saw him, if anyone was out at this time of-morning. It was morning, the first morning without Sasuke, the first morning that he didn't have to make tea and try to soothe the Uchiha of his headache or any other ailments.

It was such an irony that this dreadful, cold and rainy morning was one of the most beautiful Naruto had ever seen.

And as Naruto walks towards an unknown future, with only the clothes on his back, and the smile of freedom spread across his face, it just rains.

**A/N:** I don't really know how I feel about this...Sequel? Ugh, so depressing on Christmas Eve! Anyway, happy holidays! Review if you like.


End file.
